


Remembering

by Danger_Zone24



Series: QBM Story Archive [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Remembering past people, Short Story, Third Person/Mallory, drabble?, previous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Mallory sets up a reflection corner.





	

He should've known that they'd have some photos of Alec and Alex around somewhere.

He wasn't jealous, not at all.

He too had a photo of someone who at one stage held his heart. Still did hold a piece of it, just like these two men had and still held a bit of his two boys hearts.

He was torn. He didn't want them to feel like they had to hide away to remember, but he did know that there in the back corner of the closet was their place to go when they needed time alone, to reflect, to remember, to gather their thoughts.

He went out and grabbed his photo from the back of his desk, and the candle Moneypenny had given him after he had commented on the one she always had a light at Mi6.

He returned to the closet and cleared a little space on a low down shelf. Kneeling back after arranging everything, he admired his work.

He didn't hear them come in, until they were right behind him. He turned slightly, looking up at them. Hoping that they wouldn't be mad at him for moving things around.

He turned back as they knelt down, one on either side, and wrapped their arms around him.

He was given a soft kiss and a quiet thank you, before they all settled into quietness, basking in each other's presence.

The past was remembered, the present was comfortable and the future was anticipated.


End file.
